The phase-assisted three-dimensional imaging has such advantages as non-contact, high speed, high accuracy, high data density and the like, and has been widely used in the industrial production fields such as reverse engineering, quality control, defect detection and the like. In typical industrial applications, a single three-dimensional sensing system is employed to implement full-range three-dimensional imaging through a moving object or a sensing system. This process is generally hard to be automated, and long time is consumed. This solution is generally not applicable to human body three-dimensional imaging. In one aspect, a human body has large area, thus three-dimensional data needs to be acquired from multiple angles. In another aspect, using a human body as an example, it is difficult for the human body to remain stationary for a duration enough long for quick acquisition of the three-dimensional data. At present, available human body three-dimensional imaging systems mainly include: a laser-based handheld scanning system and a scanning system of a mechanically moving device. The handheld imaging system implements integral data collection through handheld movement at multiple angles, which generally needs several minutes. During this process, it is difficult for the human body to remain stationary. The imaging system based on mechanically moving device generally requires the human body to rotate or needs a large-size mechanical movement control device, which is large and bulky.